


后冷战时期的轰动新闻，性观念，和背叛的近义词 | Post-Cold War Sensations, Sexuality and Synonyms of Betrayal

by Capitollel



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Journalism, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, mentions of torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitollel/pseuds/Capitollel
Summary: 现代AU，花街日报体*任何文中直接表达的或暗示的政治观点都不代表作者的政治观点*





	后冷战时期的轰动新闻，性观念，和背叛的近义词 | Post-Cold War Sensations, Sexuality and Synonyms of Betrayal

**后冷战时期的轰动新闻，性观念，和背叛的近义词 | Post-Cold War Sensations, Sexuality and Synonyms of Betrayal**

* * *

A·麦金托什(A. Mackintosh) | 20XX年9月4日

  

你可以称之为政治宣传，但还是足够娱乐人一刻钟：如果你不怕因此被政府监视，你可以从网络档案中打开2011年7月以前的MI6网站，在下拉菜单里选择“ _我_ _们_ _的_ _历_ _史_ ”；你能在画面下方看到一个互动环节，它会给你一个陈述句作为问题，并让你选择是或否，然后告诉你选择的是否正确。其中的问题包括“MI6每次需要侦查国内公民隐私信息都需通过审批。”（正确答案是 ** _是的_** ），“MI6的真实名字是秘密情报局（SIS）。“（ ** _是的_** ），以及“MI6曾有其中一位高层负责人是他国间谍。”（ ** _不是_** ）。

不管你对政府给出的官方答案的信任度有多少，从2011年的7月中旬起，最后这个问题的答案都必须改变了。

 

**| 地鼠其人**

比尔·海顿出生于苏伊士运河事件和六日战争之间的约旦，一个旅居的英国圣公会家庭。不消说，他们在约旦是少数，在今天的约旦也只有百分之五的人口为基督教徒；而海顿一家的宗教信仰可能在他这一代就被放弃了。他的父系是幸运地没有在第一次世界大战中失去所有青年男性继承人的上层阶级家族之一，向上最远可以追溯到威廉三世时期，在历史上曾有两任黑杖出自他们的亲族。

他的父亲曾经是个法官，从殖民地时期就在英国托管的外约旦做法律顾问官员和探险家，这个带有着殖民风格的背景给他很大的便利和不恰当的浪漫主义色彩。事实上，七岁的小比尔是就已经是那时少有的拥有着约旦国籍，但又同时进入过西岸巴勒斯坦地区和以色列占领地并且全身而退的人之一。年轻的比尔也得到了符合他身份的教育。除了英语，法语和俄语以外，他也精通书写阿拉伯语、口语的约旦和黎巴嫩方言，以及现代希伯来语。传闻说，他说希伯来语时的米兹拉希方言地道，曾让本地人甚至以为他是高加索-波斯混血。

牛津大学基督堂学院拥有一张十八岁的比尔·海顿的入学式照片；他和他的同届生是这个学院最后一届全男性的学生，他们戴着学士帽，穿着黑色学士袍，看起来充满朝气。距离他两个手臂远，在他后排左边第三个的是吉姆·普里多，那个将会用一颗子弹打穿他那不可否认地漂亮的脑袋的人。根据基督堂图书馆的档案管理员乔治安娜·麦高文博士，他们所藏的这两人共同出现的照片里，仅有这一张中他们并不是紧密地不可分割地站在一起；她这样说的时候神情介于不安和骄傲之间。

从十六世纪以来，这所英格兰历史最悠久的大学就一直有着间谍苗子培养中心的名声，延续到铁幕落下以后。当你置身其中，你不由得会觉得这和他们的“行话”习惯或许有什么联系。每年九月，新入学的青年人会从自己的学院得到一本册子，如其他的大学一样，内含地图，校历以及包括医疗、住房、银行开户等等的本地信息。但与众不同的是，在最后写满了一页半的是校园行话，在牛剑级别的大学生活下去的一套内部语言，比如“侦查员”(Scout)指的是来为学生们清理房间的大学雇员，“贮酒库”(Buttery)指的是食堂，连课程这种在教育中不可或缺的词都被模糊不明的“纸张”(Paper)替代。这还不止，不同的学院有时还有不同的行话，尤其是，譬如，威望甚高的基督堂学院——入学手册上甚至提醒道，七十年代入学的男士们“并没有这样的好运。他们必须在紧张地初成为成年人的几个月中学会这些小圈子中的小圈子才能听懂的新鲜单词；如果交上了对的朋友，或许会有人给些提点。”

牛津是比尔·海顿这样的天之骄子的自然栖息地：他不仅对犹太－伊朗众语言的分类学关系有见解，也是几个地位极高又出名排外的秘密校园社团的成员。在一段罕见的颗粒模糊的1982年牛津学会辩论视频中，海顿激烈而不失幽默地反对欧洲成为单一市场的雄辩得到了数次满堂掌声；对于一些人来说，他三十多年之前采用的论据至今是话题性的，也仍具有说服力。他也是个业余画家，这个习惯一直延续到他在秘密情报局的事业末期。麦高文博士展示了基督堂图书馆保存的他大学时期完成的一系列油画：“年轻的艺术家的风格捉摸不定，在写实的自然主题和后现代之间反复，似乎还在找自己的声音。”他的其他作品，包括一些水彩画和素描，分散在阿什莫林博物馆和东方研究学部图书馆，需要得到授权才能进入。

由于显而易见的原因，我们并不能知道他在哪一年被招募进了苏联的情报系统——但可以推测，那是在他情报事业早期的什么时候。究竟他是先成为一个密谋叛国者还是后来变节或许会是一个长久的谜，但人们猜测，不管是什么顺序，他事业的开启和苏联－阿富汗战争脱不了干系。从这里起，开始了他长达三十年的双重间谍生涯：为英国工作，为苏联（后来是俄罗斯）效命。

作为英国情报人员，他从一个最底端的线人招募员开始，身份、关系和工作能力让他晋升的速度很快。根据近日发布的通稿，他在进入秘密情报局同年就从发展了四名下线——他们之中就包括他的同学，密友，和袭击者詹姆斯·普里多；在那之后他作为招募小组负责人的职责自然地扩展到外勤，光是在84到88年五年之间，他就发展了至少12处外派处，其中有他熟悉的阿拉伯地区，也包括全然不同的远东。苏联解体震动了世界格局之后，秘情局的结构也开始逐渐转型，到了千禧年左右，地区站的组织改为扁平化管理，直接由海顿此时控制的伦敦总站全权负责。在他的年度评估里，总能看到他的同事形容他时使用“轻易地迷人”这样的短语，在礼貌地评判他的私生活混乱同时，也肯定了他的魅力。一直到新世纪之后的第一个十年，他都未曾被怀疑；就在暴露以前，他正处于自己权力的鼎盛时期：“圆场”中神秘的总负责人直接管理的五人之一；讽刺的是，他负责俄罗斯方面和所有苏联遗留问题。

三十年后，比尔·海顿造成的破坏究竟有多大是一个除了“极其”一词以外一样难以回答的问题。圈外人难免地因为立场、知识、或者是塑造效果而夸大或轻蔑，而事实上有能力对此做出相对实际可靠的估计的人又都有很好的理由噤声。现在，一位可靠的来源告诉我，在被内行人称为“圆场”的秘密情报局办公楼里，“提起这个名字会立刻招来死一般的寂静。”

 

****|** 纸包不住火**

这个设计精心而历史悠久的叠木砖游戏的倒塌，源于被2010年布尔诺事件抽掉的一条木砖。当时，捷通社发布消息，一名名叫吉姆·埃利斯的英国情报人员在捷克与奥地利的边界从事间谍活动中弹，后生死与下落不明；英国外交部当时的回应是“对情报活动不做任何评论”。在此前人们所不了解的是俄罗斯在此之中的位置。新发表的稿件显示，“圆场”前总督（已故）当时已经在核查内部是否有地鼠的存在，而在当年2月得到消息，一名在捷克活动的俄方情报人员放出风来表示愿意变节、透露在英国进行渗透的同事。埃利斯正是去布尔诺与其会面。这场代号为“证言”的行动被证明是一个陷阱：埃利斯注定失败，而暗中受俄情报总管领导的海顿对此知道的一清二楚——他参与策划此事，为了确保“圆场”的总督会被取代。海顿在伦敦的接应是俄三重间谍阿列克谢·波利雅科夫。波利雅科夫明面上为大使馆工作，实则为情报人员；秘情局长期以来一直以为他对英国是忠诚的，可是真相恰恰相反。一位曾为波利雅科夫工作的的俄大使馆行政人员对此表示了她的惊讶：“他的主要职责似乎是去大学参加有免费午餐的讲座，以及在社交网站上祝贺托尔斯泰或者别的俄国文学大师生日。”

节外生枝的是，埃利斯本应全身而退，中枪全为计划之外。据稿件表示，海顿对此事的反应“十分可疑，反映出他拥有的信息与应有的信息不匹配”。在圆场现总负责人的调查中，发现波利雅科夫的忠诚并不是朝向英国的，而切实是一位俄方代理；跟随这个方向，海顿的地鼠身份被发现。在2011年的5月，波利雅科夫和海顿在接头处，一间伦敦乔治时期安全屋，被捕；他们用放在窗台的两板吉百利牛奶巧克力(Dairy Milk)表示安全与否。由于显而易见的原因，我们所能得知的信息并不包括情报活动的细节；但据分析称，“圆场”内部的派系分裂和办公室斗争是海顿能在他所在的位置上坐了这么久的重大原因。

人质交换安排在了两周以后——这个速度令人惊讶，但并不是没有先例，昭示出了两国并不想影响他们之间在当年的两个月之前的元首见面会上建立的经济合作关系。美俄于2010年也有类似的快速交易。按照安排，海顿会在抵俄后获得俄罗斯国籍，并且被授予俄罗斯联邦英雄勋章和奖项。作为代价，二人会换回在俄被关押的四名英国公民、情报人员。

在这个看起来应该是故事结束的地方，事件打了一个谁都没想到的弯。

2011年6月2日，原定人质交易日的一天前，下午八点，天色还未全暗。在位于赫特福德郡的临时关押处，海顿提出自己想要抽根烟，得到两位看守的允许，去院子里。按照当时的两位看守的证词，他们觉得一切都已经决定了，在院内望风并不会有任何危害。院子有通电的铁丝围墙，但据称摄像头只能覆盖院内三分之二的面积。海顿始终站在那被覆盖的三分之二的面积中，但留在监控室的看守据称正好接了一通保密的电话，使得他背对显示院子的那个屏幕。等到通话完毕，他注意到被关押者的身体向后倒在院中、他的新鲜血液在混凝土上成放射状洒开时，抓到肇事者已经为时太晚。

唯一的安慰是这个叛国者并没死。“他完全昏迷，全身都一动不动了，但右手手肘会轻微的收紧。”当天下午海顿被送至沃特福德市全科医院进行抢救，隔天凌晨又移至阿登布鲁克教学医院，那里有颅脑损伤手术的专家。

关于这名情报人员的消息是在这个时候第一次上新闻的——可能是处于担心自己蒙羞的原因，秘密情报局并没有将逮捕俄罗斯内鬼的消息暴露在民众面前。与此不同的是，今日俄罗斯（俄罗斯官方对外设立的通讯社）动作迅速，作为当天夜间的头条新闻，播报了对俄国情报人员的暗杀企图，突出和谴责了英方在已交易成功的人质互换项目中的不守信用，和其对在押人员之不公。一经发布，这项严重的指控立刻获得国际各界的关注，俄国的部分盟友也加入了谴责。对此，英国外交部当天并没有回应。

这种迅速的新闻反应是符合后冷战时期的惯例的，随着世界各大力量都逐渐意识到舆论的有效性有时甚至比情报更值得信赖。可是他们不可能意识到，后来的发展会和他们的预判所差得这么远。前南斯拉夫情报部门分局长，后为第三方情报机关负责舆情的叶莲娜·杜科维奇分析称：“对于俄方来说，他们在这时得到的消息是这样的：其一，他们的情报人员在被揭露后在关押中被暗杀头部中弹；其二，关于该情报人员的人质交换项目已经达成交易，本应当日就启动、第二天就能完成；其三，他们可能是根据情报判断，也可能是直接拥有线人，但不管怎么样，他们听到了风声，袭击者与圆场有关。”她摊了摊手，“甚至是放在现在看来，这些信息也都是正确的。他们所做的判断完全合情合理： ‘是英国决定放弃他们的棋子’，你甚至不能说这个结论下得操之过急，犯了错。当然，他们没有考虑可能的人因因素，但这在情报行业中才是默认。毕竟，如海顿案这样的例子太特殊了。”

比尔·海顿的手术进行了9个小时，在他苏醒后，又在重症监护室停留了155个小时，但他是幸运的。“重建手术之成功令人振奋；创伤似乎没有对脑干留下任何持久性、不可复原的损伤；患者预后良好，除了左眼视觉上的长期影响还不确定，不应该留下其他后遗症。”阿登布鲁克教学医院监护护士长说，“甚至连他的头发都保持基本完好。”

 

****|** 人因因素**

一直到48岁，吉姆·普里多从未有过任何自己会出名的想法。从2010年到2011年6月，他在一间位于萨默塞特郡的寄宿制预备学校教八到十三岁的孩子们法语，也充当板球体育教练。住在一辆停在学校草坪坑陷处的拖车里，他几乎没有多少个人所有物，生活简朴到可以用艰苦来形容。作为教师，他很快得到了孩子们的一致欢迎，这让他的替补教师合约扩展到了长期合同；照原计划，他只应该教三个月。学校的女舍监回忆，他是个“沉默寡言，极其隐私，但善良到底的人；只是他高大而结实的身材加上不齐的两肩，看起来有些让人害怕”。从该届学生的统一入学考试(Common Entrance Exams)成绩判断来看，他不是个糟糕的老师，甚至还带领毕业班的男孩们赢得了和姐妹学校的板球赛。

校长瑟斯古德是唯一从开头就觉得有些不合常理的人：“他大学是在牛津念的——这点我们去核实了，没问题——但是介绍所提供的简介上，内容却缩略得太多了。”他向我们展示那封邮件，经验一栏内写着“受伤前曾在海外任职，从事商业和勘探工作。”没有年份标注。下面一栏“技能”比起来丰富的多，写着“法语、匈牙利语，及俄语、捷克语等斯拉夫系语言，听说读写皆精通”，但除了他的大学教育里包括的法语，并没有任何水平考试或者证书证明他的能力。

“一个牛津大学毕业生连简历都不会写，看起来就像个骗局，是不是？” 瑟斯古德用下巴比划，“如果他真的精通不止五种语言，我想不到为什么他会来这里，而不是到任何一个需要语言学家的翻译所。奇怪就奇怪在，我们找了一个匈牙利移民和一个俄语区出身的乌克兰移民和他对话，都说他听起来像个完美的母语使用者。他说是小时候在欧洲长大顺耳学来的，显然是搪塞……不过，他的匈牙利炖肉倒是做得很好吃。”

我问瑟斯古德校长，普里多的受伤是怎么回事。他翻了翻眼睛，说斯特罗尔和梅德莱介绍所说他是工伤，然后在医院躺了很久；他提供了职业介绍所的联系方式，但在我向他们提出采访邀请之后，一直没有得到任何回应。

瑟斯古德预备学校的宁静在2011年6月27日被打破。吉姆·普里多在为五年级甲班准备法语口语模块时被突然逮捕。在校的人立刻意识到了此事与众不同，因为逮捕并不是普通的警察，而是特殊持枪单位所进行的，而且并没有人对校方的质问回以任何切实的答案。三天之后，普里多的照片作为涉嫌谋杀俄情报人员未遂嫌犯登上了全国的头条时，学校的所有人才和这个国家的其他人一起，逐渐开始看到一个极其复杂的故事的冰山水面下的部分。

“逮捕非常顺利，几乎没有受到任何反抗，似乎完全没有超出嫌犯的预期。”海顿枪击案调查小组的警员说，“但调查的过程非常困难，因为在很多方面，这都是个极为例外的案件。从一开始我们就很确定会有安全方面的考虑，在国际关注下，也有与众不同的压力，需要获得安全局和秘情局的配合。缺少他们的合作找到肇事者会是不可能的。但在他们终于和我们分享了信息之后，我们便能立刻确定嫌犯。”

普里多是以涉嫌谋杀未遂的名义被逮捕的，这也就意味着他可能面临终身监禁。他的武器，一柄0.22口径的CZ－BRNO 452步枪就藏在预备学校操场的砂石路下面，也很快被警员找到。这个萨默塞特郡的学校在短暂的不寻常事件后，不久便恢复了表面上的平静，但每个见过他们的法语老师的人心中都藏着一个巨大的疑问：为什么？他究竟是谁？

詹姆斯·普里多，工作名吉姆·埃利斯，生于1963年，实际是一名前英国情报特工，在2010年捷克布尔诺事件中严重受伤，后被英国外交部作为人质秘密换回。在那之后，他的生活就在借来的时光中度过，为预备学校的学生教授欧洲语言。没有人想到把他的名字和那次神秘的国际间谍事件联系起来，直到他潜入赫特福德郡的那个用铁丝网围起来的院子，用一把工作中留下来的、合法登记在他名下的步枪袭击了他过去的同事、朋友、以及更多，比尔·海顿。

“听着，在这儿他没有任何政治目的。”主动找上普里多的辩护律师，桑吉特·达斯古普塔缓慢而肯定地说，“不同于一些俄国小报所指控的，我的委托人并没有得到英国情报机关的指示，也并不想用这件事表达任何立场。作为一个前情报人员，他经历过酷刑，并且因此得了创伤后应激障碍。他的生活非常艰难，并且没有得到心理协助。他被残忍地对待了，被他自以为可以信任的人，因而做了错误的判断。他对此已经有后悔之情。我的责任是让他得到他应有的辩护。”

普里多本人和达斯古普塔表达的坚定立场有一些轻微不同的看法。在近八年的监牢时光之后，他说现在他不知道自己是否悔恨。“如果一定要说，那就是在端起枪的时候。我看到——我看到他，我几乎就犹豫了，但我没有真的犹豫。我没有想要过造成国际丑闻。” 过了一端时间他又说，“我做好了打算，什么也不说，一辈子（坐牢）。但我必须站出来，说清楚，不是我的国家让我做的。我没法忍受英格兰为我的罪行蒙羞。”

他说话时中气十足，句子短暂而简洁，少带有音调的转折，似乎每句都带有需要保密的信息，经过深思才能过滤出来。

达斯古普塔提出有力的辩护使得普里多能够摆脱终身监禁。她指出面部中弹而存活并不是那么少见，事实上，绝大多数受害者都能存活，并且继续正常的生活；这将他的罪名从谋杀未遂降至了严重身体伤害，在实际应用中通常量刑范围为入狱3至16年。由于使用火器被公认为是一种严重情节，他被判7年8个月已经被认为是一种轻判。

当我问普里多他是否真的只是打算让海顿受伤，还是动过杀心的时候，他回答：“对不起，我不能回答这个问题。”在我点点头，将这当成是一个外交辞令式的回答时，他突然用手捂住脸，沉思了几秒，低声又说：“我也不知道。”

我们可能永远不知道他是否真的意图谋杀——或许，在那张面孔上留下他不可磨灭的永恒刻印的确便是他希望达成的唯一目的了。

 

****|** 庭审**

这是一起极其奇异的庭审，有多种不同的力量在多个不同层面互相拉扯：一场悲剧的罗曼史被包裹在一场持枪袭击中，又被包裹在国际间谍活动的灰色投影下。在他的律师的协助下，吉姆·普里多需要做的事情也是多重的，向世界证明自己没有受英国官方的指示或暗示，向法庭和陪审团显示自己没有谋杀企图，向好奇的看客试图保留自己的最后一点隐私。在不松懈的询问中，真相的图画被逐渐组建起来。

只有一些记者通过闭路电视看到了实时转播，向外公布的新闻录像里只有走进法庭的普里多，他穿着简朴的毛衣，胸口别着罂粟花，他的肩膀一边高一边低，脊柱歪斜。当时的头条讽刺地称他衣着漂亮考究。这桩案件得到了国际和国内媒体共同的极大关注，而这不仅仅是为了辨识俄国间谍的侵犯者的目的，更是一种平民化的好奇心；对于神秘的被浪漫化又被污名化的情报业，圈外人按耐不住自己的欲望，想要看到坐上证人席的间谍头子的脸，和知道他们的名字。

政府在这段时间恰到好处地揭秘了一些密情处档案，其中便包括关于2010年布尔诺事件的总结归档，和此前保密级别很高关于吉姆·普里多的人质交换协议的有关信息和后续处理——原来“圆场”紧急抓捕了一些以伦敦政经大学访问学者身份作掩护的间谍进行交换， 这个消息令该校的安全问题被暴露在聚光灯下。普里多在回到英国后的身心评估档案也部分公开化了：除了难愈的枪伤以外，他的心理健康得到了令人极为担忧的评语；他所经受的折磨被“声”，“光”，“久坐”，“剥夺睡眠”简单概括，而创伤后应激障碍甚至并不是他被诊断出的的第一条心理疾病。

官方为了佐证普里多一案应该定性为私仇提供了丰富的证据，但考虑到他们对于普里多身心健康问题上的不作为，也因此得到了民众震怒式的批评。“大约13000名退役军人和军职人员流浪街头，其中绝大多数有严重性或高或低的创伤后应激障碍；这是一种国耻。”博尔顿退役军人服务中心的负责人在维特上评价。

然则，不如有些人所认为的，普里多并没有办法用精神疾病摆脱承担刑事责任。事实上，他对自己的所作所为供认不讳。按照道理，在这样的条件下起诉过程应该非常明了，但控方似乎有一个政治化的任务。杜兰德·威尔兹，皇家律师，笃定地数次审问他和“圆场”过去和现在的关系，并试图将证明普里多并不是由密情处指示的任务推到辩方的手上，使得达斯古普塔几次“无关”抗议，提醒证明并不存在并不是一个可能实现的目标， 但法官认同威尔兹继续只问下去，而普里多则已越来越不冷静的态度回应那些严重性逐渐增加的质问。

法官让－保罗·贝沃特，皇家律师，曾在2008年负责著名的巴克莱私刑案，在那起案件中，他被认为是很好地平衡了一种不受批评所制约的专业性，以及公众对案件的关注所带来的、对一些无关紧要细节的带歧视性的压力。达斯古普塔此时不能苟同这个评价。

“难道他们没意识到自己的表演对吉姆是多么大的伤害吗？” 达斯古普塔在采访中忿忿地问；她语气变得私人化和不平静，“我们必须陪他们表演下去，给女王和国家赎回清白，但这个最爱国、最忠诚的人已经被牺牲了一次，又一次，又一次。”

在被迫反复拖长的听证会前，达斯古普塔律师提交了得到认证的普里度的身心健康检查，一份未成年人格证人的庭外笔录，来自对外化名为“大胖”的吉姆的前学生，一份证明吉姆枪击水平之高超的证言和认证；她还请求了一系列证人，包括专家证人如阿登布鲁克医院的两位为海顿进行手术的颅外科专家，一名枪伤和火器痕迹鉴定专家，外交部一名小官。控方则令人意外的请求证人内阁委员会的副秘书，公务员奥利佛·拉康。拉康负责“圆场”相关事务，亲身经历海顿的逮捕，但能称得上是半个局外人。

据关注本案的国内律师说，拉康是相关的高层中唯一身份没有敏感到不方面当面出现的。事实上，或许除了他以外的证人甚至连获取庭外笔录都很困难；为了他们必须申请匿名许可，不仅得到许可在时间上太过紧迫，而且全匿名庭外笔录难以获取陪审团的信任，考虑到它的作者将会是一个资深间谍的情况下。

后来，达斯古普塔说她不抱歉。“我的任务是完成我最好的辩护，为此我必须知道所有的事实。”她的确完成了出色的辩护，为此必须编织一个完整，有信服力，能唤起法官和陪审团的正义和恻隐之心的故事：你是一个彻头彻尾的爱国者，奉献了一生，并为事业付出了后半生的自由和健康的代价，再也没有一个不做噩梦的安宁夜晚，然后发现自己是被所爱的、信任的、最重要的同事，密友，和情人欺骗多年，最终出卖。哦陪审团的诸位啊，你的怒火难道能在瞬息间浇灭吗？难道不会产生让他付出同样的代价的念头吗？

这个叙事的搭建需要小心地走在一块平衡木上：如果漏掉了人因因素，那么对国际社会来说就看起来太像是英国自导自演的舞台剧；但又如果把他们的感情刻画得太深，就没法说服陪审团普里多并没有谋杀的企图——“他只是想让他的比尔尝尝他体会到的部分滋味罢了。 ”她甚至在她雄辩式的求情中加上了一丝俏皮。

是的，她说，哪怕精心安排也没想到会进行得如此不留情面：内阁副秘书拉康向全国人以最直白、最不可质疑的方式抖漏了吉姆·普里多的秘密，他在起过誓的条件下，翻出一本自己抄录的小笔记本，引用了在牧歌式的时光中比尔·海顿缠绵柔情而朝气蓬勃的推荐信，毫无疑问地确立他们旧情人的关系——其中的句子至今都被挂在一些性少数群体的博客里——收信人范沙维当时早已过世，没法二度佐证，而在被要求展示原件时，拉康面无表情地说：“我没有信心能够再次获得这些信息；照我的理解，在海顿案的重创之后办公室重组，信息归档和电子化中可能有一些暂时的不匹配。”据一个不愿意透露姓名的前情报人员说，这是经典的“保密级别太高”的委婉语；贝沃特法官也接受了。

达斯古普塔在说“法官阁下，我没有更多问题了”的时候，听起来像一声道歉。拉康也在后来两次试图通过普里多的律师向他请求原谅，据她说，后者当时被告席上一动不动，没有任何声音或者表情，他的眉头都没有皱起来，他的眼神放空，直直地盯着前方，仿佛一尊完美的雕塑。从萨默塞特地区特殊持枪警察单位开始，到外交部的马丁台尔上证人席，他似乎都没有在听。

特殊持枪单位的证言和24号至27号证据支持控方的观点：从萨默塞特到赫特福德大约要4个钟头，调查显示普里多登上火车时把步枪放在学校的一个旧琴盒里随身携带，已经装了弹。达斯古普塔并没有否认这一点，但提出了一个多少与众不同的新观点，表示虽然时间和空间框架显示出他的精心策划，但这场袭击也是一种被背叛的愤怒回应。在拉康下的重磅炸弹之后，她将此定义成一种广义上的激情犯罪。

最后提供的证据是化名“大胖”的学生的庭外证言，做普里多的人格证言，由副书记员代读，显然是个未成年人，他说，“普里多先生的背似乎一直在疼，他缺少朋友照顾。他虽然是补人的缺来的，但表现得好像是需要谁给他补个身边的空缺一样。我信任他，先生，我比我妈妈信任我爸爸还信任他。”

可怜的普里多，听到这里这家伙开始抽噎，当时报道在场的一位听众这样说。

普里多被判入狱7年8个月，根据人身侵犯法第18条。达斯古普塔的表现得到司法圈内的高度评价，但关于本案的控方各种看法分歧，一部分人认为杜兰德·威尔兹是尽其所能，在情报安全和司法正义、真相之间的力角中周旋；更多的人说，司法系统放出来一种被政治目的所挟持的不愉快的信号，这会是该年《阿奇博尔德》中难看的一页。

唯一始终未曾出面，但其存在的沉重感无处不至的正是比尔·海顿，这个开启了这一切的混乱，应当站在漩涡的中心的人。他在这个时候已经在北方的国度开始一个新生活，把这一切都抛在脑后了——顺带一提，他得到了那个俄罗斯联邦英雄勋章。“想象下能有多少怨恨吧，他获得了豁免权，在莫斯科城郊的达恰悠然度日，但我们的人却被这件事拖出来，名声扫地？”我那个熟悉“圆场”的来源这样说。

 

****|** 来到后冷战时期**

海顿的不忠诚的确并不止于对国家：在“圆场”内，他多伴侣的私生活似乎人尽皆知。一位名叫琴的单身妈妈是他过去的情人之一。她当时的年龄接近三十岁，声称有着他的孩子。在被问到对他的看法时，金发的她搂着一个有着棕色卷发的女儿抱怨每一个男人没有谁能够被信任；又将她抱怨的范围缩略到为政府工作的每个男人，如果她早听她已经离世的，曾对工党忠心耿耿但在布莱尔后对政府完全失去信任的母亲，可能就不会落到这个份上。

这对于其他那些从没有冒出过哪怕是叛国的年头的公务员们可能是不公平的，但很好地代表了从50年代以来一直延续至今的，民众将国际政治、国内政治，和身份政治糅合在一起，想要保留一些信仰，但又对公职人员整体失去信心的心态。

比尔·海顿这一个人处于阶级关系和性少数政治的交叉点，从这里折射出人们对于社会公正的议程设置的担忧：上层特权阶级依旧人数稀少但稳固地处于权力中心；含着银钥匙出生带来的资源关系和在优先人选列表上的默认地位不仅仅代表权力，并且有着威信。有多少人会嘲笑他们的口音、保姆，和头衔前面的爵位，就有多少人会被这种不容置疑的地位，被旧风尚、所谓的风度，和代表了帝国的幻觉所吸引。会犯此错的并不只是常被嘲讽的，对上层社会亦步亦趋的审慎中产阶级，也是已经在沃克斯霍尔顶楼办公室的重要人物们。

“比尔有一种才能。”住在华盛顿的菲丽希缇，他的另一名情人在电话采访里说，“他能让其他人对他忠诚，但又叫人觉得自己不应该对他回报以相等的期待。不过最终谁都得不到他，而他也没有得到任何人。”

几次尝试后，我仍旧没法联系上琴告诉我的比尔另一个男性情人。

那些上议院的正确的尊崇的灵与俗的爵爷们，不管是满意的，还是不满的，可能会因为间谍案短暂蒙羞，但没有任何理由去认为，他们受影响的程度会哪怕接近与此他们恰恰相反的，权力的范围以外的人。

得知冷战后英国最大的间谍案的罪魁祸首是个双性恋者后，性别-性取向少数群体产生的突然的担忧不是空穴来风；麦卡锡主义式的薰衣草恐慌在英国造成的失业、猜忌、暴力，和污名化并不比在美国的少，关于这些“偏离正道者”的道德恐慌虽然在今日受到控制和谴责，但依旧鲜活地存在人们记忆深处。 至今仍旧不鲜见的，将双性恋这种取向作为一种传染病的隐喻，被关于海顿不可否认之魅力的那些活灵活现形容再一次增强了。关于他的媒体反应表现出一种令人迷惑的两重性：一类叙事明显对他浪漫化和传奇化，而另一类混杂着喊口号式的谴责和被欺骗的私人化了的愤怒。这些反应勾勒出个呈现海顿的影子的负空间，而他作为一个人究竟是什么模样依旧令人难以捕捉。

对于那些可能存在的，维护海顿的性别-性取向少数群体，普里多给予了一个带有提前打击性质的回应：“让他们去见鬼吧！”接着他又说：“让他们都见鬼去吧！”或许是符合平等主义地对应并非性别-性取向少数群体的看客。令人意外的是，他能做到在这样说的时候完全不带怨恨和苦涩。

常被人忽视问题是，年轻的性少数社会活动者对于爱国者一次的幻想也和对于“偏离正道者”的猎巫活动一起停留在了50年代。芭芭拉·米契尔森，伦敦大学金匠学院的酷儿历史教授解释：“放在现在‘叛国’是个会让人想起古装剧的词——我们今天听到的叛国行为，已经不能激起尤其是年轻人心底的怒火了。‘背叛国家’听起来甚至并不比背叛爱人甚至是背叛朋友更过分，泄露国家机密的人数次被人视为英雄。它的意思已经产生了微妙的改变，我们还在用它可能是——因为找不到它的近义词。我们想说的是一个类似背叛的近义词，但词汇辜负了我们。”

当然，这不代表没有大量的人对海顿的行为反应激烈，但这种愤怒的表达并不指向罪魁祸首本人，而是通过对普里多的同情表现出来，也常常回过头来，正对他们自己的政府，而不是被视为对立国家的俄罗斯。一名推特用户对普里多的审判和量刑不满，发帖称：“在19世纪以及以前我们会为他授爵，在20世纪的大部分时候我们会为他授奖，而在21世纪我们将他关进牢里。”民众甚至为他在法院外抗议示威，而后者对此既有意外的感激，又因突然的出名而非常不适应；在怀特摩尔监狱坐牢时，有些同情心过多的人来看他，甚至让这个前情报人员感到可疑。 

米契尔森教授又说：“我们已经不再从两大意识形态的斗争的认知出发考虑问题——现代的大学校园里关心的政治议题是多元交集化女权主义，文化挪用，资本主义晚期的良知消费，等等……称之短视，或者记忆过短。你回头去看福柯，很多关于著名的轨训权力的观点带着一种明显的冷战的色彩；他表达过在所有的体制和机构，所有的仪式，所有的私密行为中，权力的表现形式都是一场无声的战争。这种紧绷神经的生活方式，才没有在冷战中生活过的现在的孩子们看来，全然是一种隐喻罢了，但是如果——这么说，很多有一定年龄的性少数群体真的体会过被人用‘酷儿’一词咒骂，作为一种仇恨词汇；他们就不会想要重新夺回使用‘酷儿’这个词的权力，你知道我的意思吧？” 

我就犯了在普里多面前用‘酷儿’一词的错。这时我们坐在牛津的一个酒吧，他出狱刚刚一个月，和一个他在怀特摩尔交的，比他早10个月释放的保加利亚移民朋友重聚——后者因为无加害意图的严重身体伤害被判1年4个月，是个研究苏联史的独立学者，我猜想他们也是为此而成为挚友。他们见面时激烈地讨论起了《齐尔考特声明》和伊拉克。普里多让我称他吉姆，并接受了我为他们买的酒。吉姆的精神和模样时常让人忘记他已经56岁，甚至刚刚入狱过近8年，直到他提起退休金，并谈了谈教师工会的改变。第二轮的酒过后，我们提起比尔·海顿，苏联，和冷战；然后我说，自然完全是玩笑式的，他说不定是俄罗斯的年度酷儿偶像。吉姆听到我的调侃立刻摒起眉毛，神情严肃，而我无知地问他是否熟悉俄罗斯对性少数群体的态度，没有意识到他是对这个用词产生质疑。这个别人多次评价为实在善良的男人最终接受了我的道歉，又为此感叹起了自己的年龄，作为一个从冷战中被抛入冷战后的人。他的朋友友善地为我继续话题，说道：“俄罗斯的同性恋日子的确不好过，是吧？说不定比尔会改变他们的想法。”

比尔当然不会改变他们的想法。哪怕是连提到这个国家英雄的“不光彩过去”的网络贴子都从网络上神秘失踪了——到今天，只有异视异色那条标题叫“俄罗斯母亲不受欢迎的孩子”的纪录短片里短暂地对此有提及。 

我问吉姆被换回的间谍在俄国一般会过什么样的生活，但我在得到回答之前，保加利亚朋友问他：“哦，我出来之后比尔还有给你写信吗？”吉姆原本明显不打算让我知道他和海顿还有联系——但他并没有要求我当作这一切没有发生。我没有问他们是怎么重新开始联络的；或许背叛的近义词和两声还没痊愈的枪响也没法在牛津的牧歌时光上划下一道足够深的口子，把这两个孤独的人隔开。

他对我给了一个含混的回答，说他们一般生活条件都不错，但他不愿意继续过多地讨论这些事。他解释说自己对此想得太多了，已经够了。但是，“比尔至少还会想念科尔曼氏(Colman's)。”

我以为这是个隐喻，所以要求他解释清楚；他看起来很困惑。

“黄芥末酱，诺维奇的牛头牌科尔曼氏黄芥末酱；英格兰的骄傲。莫斯科可怎么也找不到这个，我的切身经历。”他比划了一下，好像这能够从海顿那里扳回一成一样。

我觉得有必要向他解释，因为英国脱欧，科尔曼氏黄芥末酱的母公司联合利华已经关停了诺福克的生产厂，转移至德国。这个高大的男人听到这里，第一次露出受伤似的表情，然后摇了摇头：“我这几年——我没法知道，你说是吧。”

吉姆、他的朋友，和我离开酒吧，在牛津市内步行时，路过“革命”系列酒吧在牛津市中心新开张的分店。它的标志是带有旧苏联风格的红星和受装饰艺术风格影响的锋利太阳辐射状线条。在交叉口等待红灯转绿之时，我们来自于前苏联卫星国的同伴瞥到了酒吧内墙上的一副波普风格列宁画像，并为此大为震惊和不悦。

“在保加利亚，这就像是挂起了希特勒！”

我试图解围，提醒它的波普风格可以作为嘲讽来解释。

吉姆·普里多则说：“你可以尝试在新的酒吧里放上波普风格的希特勒——如果媒体不会吃了你的话。”

他的语气，惊人地，依旧保持一致；没有办法找到苦涩和怨恨的一丝痕迹。

 

* * *

 

本报道最初发表于20XX年9月4日。其中部分涉及人物在其要求下使用化名。

A·麦金托什是一名自由撰稿人。

 

* * *

 

 **|** 记者后注：在撰写报道后，按照一般习惯，是会让主要人物过目和确定没有误解和遗漏，但是在临近发表时我们已经无法和普里多联系上；这个前情报人员在决定消失无踪时完全发挥了自己的本领。出乎意料的是，我从普里多的前学生，现在大学二年级的‘大胖’那里听到了只言半语。他表示，在最后一次去怀特摩尔监狱探望时（每隔几个月他就去见自己的前法语老师），普里多距离出狱只有大约三个月了。他表现得一如往常，毫不烦躁，干练得带有军人气息。仿佛是还留有老师的职业习惯，他询问了大胖的情况，恭喜了他的成年，并充满幽默地为前学徒短暂地补习了法语。在电话声中道别前，他最后一次为了他所做的一切向大胖道歉——对此后者回以感谢——并正式地叫了年轻人的名字，然后吉姆·普里多说，如果自己得到一个去米吉多山（Tel Megiddo）等待世界末日到来、并度过退休时光的邀约，他又有什么可以失去呢？ **|**

**Author's Note:**

> 起初是因为这样一个想法：如果这个故事发生在电影出版的2011年，一定逃不过媒体的眼睛。然后我想到了世界已经不同，政治议程已经不同，人们所关心的也已经不同。然后我看了一些很好的调查报道。  
> 受到一些现实案件启发，但本文的政治和世界观和现实没有关系，而是纯粹的虚构历史。


End file.
